1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for printing indicia on a recording carrier wherein toner is dissolved with the aid of a solvent and is fixed on the recording carrier.
2. Prior Art
Nonmechanical printers or copiers are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,863. Such nonmechanical printers generally work on electrostatic principles. In such devices, toner images of the symbols or image to be printed or copied are applied to a recording carrier, such as a paper web. The creation of the toner images can be done, for example, by generating electrophotographic or electrographic charged latent images corresponding to the indicia to be imprinted on a photoelectric or dielectric intermediate carrier, such as a drum. The latent images are then developed at a developing station by application of toner. The resultant toner images are then transferred to the recording carrier at a transfer station. To make the toner images permanent and unblurable, they must thereafter be fused into the recording carrier at a fixing station. Such fusing of the toner image can be done, for example, by exposing the toner image to a solvent vapor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,810. The solvent vapor dissolves the toner to the extent that it can easily penetrate into the recording carrier and become securely adhered thereto.
It is further known in the art to procure the latent image directly on the recording carrier and to thereafter develop the latent image on the recording carrier by application of toner which is subsequently fixed. In such usages, the recording carrier has to have appropriate properties.